Kit Harington
2 3 4 5 6 7 8 |Erschienen in =63 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erster Auftritt ="Der Winter naht" |Letzter Auftritt ="Der Eiserne Thron" |Charakter =Jon Schnee |Status =Rolle beendet }} Kit Harington, geboren am 26. Dezember 1986 als Christopher Harington, ist ein britischer Schauspieler. Er sieht sich selbst in erster Linie als Theaterdarsteller. Seine Rolle in Game of Thrones war gleichzeitig sein Fernsehdebüt. Auf der Bühne wurde er in der Hauptrolle des Stücks bekannt. In HBOs Game of Thrones verkörpert Harington den Charakter Jon Schnee. Seine Teilnahme wurde am 19. Juli 2009 angekündigt. Er ist seit der ersten Staffel einer der Hauptdarsteller. Im Pilotfilm der Serie trug Harington noch eine Perücke, ließ sich aber dann die Haare entsprechend lang wachsen. Seit dem 23. Juni 2018 ist er mit seiner Schauspielkollegin Rose Leslie verheiratet, die er beim Dreh der Serie kennen gelernt hat. Leben Harington wurde in London geboren und verbrachte dort auch seine ersten zehn Lebensjahre. Als er elf Jahre alt war, zog seine Familie nach Worcester. Nach seinem Schulabschluss besuchte Harington das College in Worcester und studierte dort Drama und Theaterschauspiel. Anschließend besuchte er die Central School of Speech and Drama in seiner Geburtsstadt London, wo er 2008 seinen Abschluss machte. Danach begann er seine Karriere am Theater und wurde für die Hauptrolle in dem Stück War Horse, einer Adaption des Romans Schicksalsgefährten von Michael Morpurgo, besetzt. Auf mehreren Londoner Bühnen wie dem Royal National Theatre, am West End und dem New London Theatre verkörperte er Albert Narracott. 2010 hatte er eine Rolle in dem Stück Posh von Laura Wade, das am Royal Court Theatre aufgeführt wurde. Seit 2011 ist Harington in der preisgekrönten Fantasyserie Game of Thrones als Jon Schnee zu sehen. Die Dreharbeiten führten ihn vor allem nach Island, und er übte sich für die Rolle im Schwertkampf. Für seine Darstellung war er 2012 für einen Saturn Award als Bester Nebendarsteller im Fernsehen (Best Supporting Actor on Television) sowie gemeinsam mit dem Ensemble der Serie für einen Screen Actors Guild Award 2012 nominiert. Im August 2013 erhielt er den Young Hollywood Award als Actor of the Year. 2012 spielte Harington, wieder an der Seite von Sean Bean, in Silent Hill: Revelation 3D. 2014 verkörperte er in dem historischen Katastrophenfilm Pompeii den keltischen Gladiator Milo. An seiner Seite agierten unter anderem Carrie-Anne Moss und Kiefer Sutherland. Im Videospiel Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare spricht Harington den Bösewicht Admiral Salen Kotch, der die Flotte der Settlement Defense Front mit seinem Schlachtschiff „Olympus Mons“ anführt. Filmografie * 2011-2019: Game of Thrones * 2012: Silent Hill: Revelation 3D * 2014: Pompeii * 2014: Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 * 2014: Testament of Youth * 2014: Seventh Son * 2015: 7 Days in Hell * 2015: Spooks: Verräter in den eigenen Reihen * 2016: Brimstone * 2017: Gunpowder * 2018: The Death and Life of John F. Donovan Auftritte Game of Thrones Game of Thrones - A Telltale Game Series Galerie Kit-Harington-Interview-GQ-April-2014.jpg|Kit Harrington, 2014 Kit_Harington_1.png Kit_Harington_2.png Kit_Harington_3.png Kit_Harington_4.jpg Kit_Harington_5.jpg Siehe Auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Kit Harington fr:Kit Harington pl:Kit Harington pt-br:Kit Harington ru:Кит Харингтон Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller Kategorie:Status: Rolle beendet